custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Trilax
Trilax is from an unknown species who joined the Immortal Followers. History Early Life Trilax originated on an unknown planet. His planet, however, was at war with a distant planet. Trilax fought in this war, resulting in his planet winning. However, many of the beings that fought in the war were captured by the enemy planet, One of them being Trilax. Immortal Followers While in prison, a portal had opened inside his cell. The Deity of Space walked out of it and offered him the right to escape his imprisonment. After arriving at their destination, the Castle of Nothingness, the Deity of Space gave him membership into the Immortal Followers. Trilax accepted and was sent back to his home planet for his first mission. As soon as his mission was completed, he journeyed back to his base. Once there, the Immortal Followers discussed the current leaking of Energized Protodermis onto the surface of Spherus Magna. They decided that it would be best if somebody went to the planet to investigate, and they chose to send Sevra, a veteran from the War for the Universe. After Sevra was knocked out for unknown reasons, Trilax and the others wondered what could have done this. After about a day, a group of Baterra from the mountains had journeyed to the desert, where they found a portal into the Castle of Nothingness. None had come Trilax's way, and they were all defeated by Shadowhawk. After journeying to Spherus Magna, the Followers tried to stop the war, but found that they couldn't. Their members soon left the planet. After it's destruction, the Immortal Followers decided to continue their operations in the Matoran Universe. Matoran Universe After entering the Matoran Universe, Trilax found himself on Metru Nui. Knowing the inhabitants would mistake him for some wild beast, he sailed for the more distant islands. After some time, he came across what he would soon know as Zakaz. The island, however, was soon after attacked by Skakdi and Trilax left. When he left Zakaz, he went to the closest island he could find: Xia. He was later accepted by the Vortixx, and lived there in peace. At some point, the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon began to battle on the island, and he evacuated by himself. Later, while traveling to another place to live, he was captured by the Order of Mata Nui for infiltrating the Matoran Universe. He was transported to The Pit by Botar, and was imprisoned by Hydraxon. He was then mutated into what he is now by mutagen. Later, when the Barraki escaped again, he left with them and somehow found a breathing apparatus, which would allow him to live on land again. Spherus Magna After Spherus Magna's reformation, Trialx's mutations were undone. However, the effect didn't work fully for some reason, resulting in him only receiving the ability to breathe on land without the apparatus. Soon, he, along with others, moved their operations to Spherus Magna, and they set up another base on the planet. The Bionicle Coming Soon... Weapons and Abilities It is unknown if Trilax weilds any elemental powers. He does have the ability to hypnotize people, though he never has used it. Trilax has no Kanohi. He carries a claw and a squid launcher. He is also very aerodynamic, allowing him to do various flips and techniques in mid-air with ease. Category:Immortal Followers